Hoshi Sato VIII (mirror)
|gender=Female |birth=January 27th, 2408 |affiliatio =Terran Rebellion (2408) |posting=Terok Nor, |position=conn officer |rank= Commander |family= |marital=Dating |spouse=Typhuss James Halliwell (lover) |image2=Inamirrordarkly 253.jpg|230px]] |caption2=Hoshi Sato in her quarters on Terok Nor }} In the mirror universe, Hoshi Sato VIII was the second genetically engineered cloned female of legendary Terran Imperial monarch Hoshi Sato created by Typhuss James Halliwell and in 2408. Sato the VIII was created mainly to help the Terran Rebellion fight the New Terran Empire. Typhuss would never make the same mistake again using the genetic material from Jonathan Archer that was infused with Sato VII's own genetic structure in an attempt to create her from the genetics of several Terran Imperial heroes. History In 2408 after Empress exiled Typhuss from the New Terran Empire, Typhuss and Olivia created Hoshi Sato VIII. Sato was then given the rank of Commander. Hoshi then started wearing a Terran Empire uniform from the 22nd century. Hoshi would wear standard sidearms such as a phase pistol and a dagger. Sato was further conditioned by Olivia to be fiercely loyal to the Terran Rebellion and obey their every order. Hoshi became immediately attracted to Typhuss James Halliwell but could not have a relationship with him because Typhuss was married to Sarah Mackenzie. Terran Rebellion career Sato was assigned to the as conn officer. Commander Sato's first mission was with Typhuss, they were ordered to find a Terran assassin named David Webb. While in Quarks on Terok Nor Sato and Typhuss locate information on Webb's location from a Terran named Jason Bourne. Bourne tells them that Webb is an assassin who works for the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and the New Terran Empire. Later Sato and Typhuss go to Bajor to find Webb. Hoshi and Typhuss find Webb in Dahkur Province hiding inside a house. Commander Archer joins up with them at the house and helps take David Webb back to Terok Nor. After returning to Terok Nor, Webb was placed in a holding cell. A few weeks later Commander Keiko Ishikawa was captured by Empress of the New Terran Empire. General O'Brien ordered Typhuss to form an assault team and rescue Commander Keiko Ishikawa from Empress Sato. Sato joined the assault team led by Typhuss James Halliwell and Leeta and Deanna Troi. Fortunately, the assault team of the Rebellion was able to rescue Keiko Ishikawa from Empress Sato and returned to Terok Nor with Keiko Ishikawa. Sarah , Typhuss and Sato went on a mission to attack an Alliance base under the command of Intendant B'Elanna Torres. Sato, Selar , Typhuss were captured by Intendant Torres. Selar and Typhuss were placed in a holding cell. Intendant Torres tortured Sato for three hours. Sometime later Selar and Typhuss escaped from the cell and rescued Sato from Intendant Torres. Commander Archer takes the team aboard a Terran shuttle and takes back to Terok Nor. A few months later Sarah Mackenzie was killed in a skirmish with Alliance troops. Typhuss took the loss very hard. Six months later Hoshi Sato and Typhuss James Halliwell became lovers and started a romantic relationship. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2408, Hoshi Sato and Typhuss James Halliwell became lovers and started a romantic relationship. Category:Humans Category:Terran Rebellion personnel Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Genetically engineered Human clones Category:Clones Category:Mirror universe